


I Love You

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't sure why you say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

You aren’t sure why you say it. You didn’t even know it was true until you hear the words slide out of your mouth and your voice hanging in the air.

For a wild moment you desperately wish you could take it back because this is sure to change everything. Then the shock in his eyes turns into wonder and joy, like a little kid at Christmas and you know that you would never take it back, even if you could. You love him after all.

He reaches out and gives you a friendly pat on your shoulder, manly even.  “Love you too. Stuff of Legends, right?”

You know he lies sometimes, but this you’re sure is the truth. He has completely missed the point and you aren’t sure whether you want to laugh in relief or cry out in anguish. You split the difference and give him a weak smile and agree you’ll always be friends.

You never regret saying it, not even years later when all the time and lies and hate has built a solid wall between you that neither of you could tear down, even if you wanted to. But you never say it again either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um... so yeah, not really sure where this came from. And don't ask me between Clark and Lex which one is "you" and which is "he" cause I honestly don't know. I guess it's whichever you prefer.


End file.
